Por aquella Intriga - Shadamy One Shot
by Sapphiiire
Summary: Shadow se pregunta la razón de su confusión, mientras que Amy trata de organizar un evento importante


Por aquella intriga

One Shot Shadamy

Nuevamente, nos topamos aquí con la típica escena de siempre…

Amy Rose, corre lo más rápido posible tras de un erizo azul que parece ir horrorizado.

-¡Ya verás Sonic! ¡Esta vez no te escapas de mí! -Gritaba con desespero y agitación la pequeña rosa.

-¡Tails! ¡Ayúdame! –Ya no pudiendo soportar más la carrera, el condenado no tuvo más opción que pedir un rescate oportuno. En ese mismo instante que gritó él, apareció un zorrito joven montado en un aeroplano.

-¡Oh no! ¡Ni lo pienses, Sonic The Hedgehog! –A la chica ya se le veía bastante molesta ¿Y cómo no estarlo? El dueño de sus suspiros no era ni capaz de darle la cara. De todos modos, ya era demasiado tarde. Sobre el aeroplano, ya iba montado aquel erizo azul. La rosa, se sentía afligida… Por más que trataba, ese hombre no mostraba ni al más mínimo interés en ella.

-Ya deberías dejar de intentarlo cariño. –A sus espaldas, una voz femenina y por así decirlo "Sensual" Hizo su aproximación. –Es obvio que para ese erizo, no eres más que una colega, una ayudante.

-¿Quién te crees tú? –Dijo dándose la vuelta la pequeña rosa. –Sonikku me quiere, siempre tiene ganas de protegerme. –Musitó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Cariño ¿Cómo es que aún no entiendes? Mira, yo no quiero ser la mala en esta historia. –Intentó razonar aquella mujer. –Pero alguien debe decírtelo, abre los ojos. Si ese azul protege siempre de ti, es porque es necesario en su trabajo de "Héroe". –Y con esto último, la mujer desplegó sus alas y se alejó de allí volando.

-Pero… –Y allí se quedó ella, contemplando el cielo justo en la dirección por donde se alejó aquella voz de la cordura. –Mmm… Tal vez tenga razón, el parece que no me quiere en realidad y de todas formas, cuando me ha salvado… También ha salvado a otras personas… Gracias. –Dijo con un aire de positivismo. Al parecer, logró comprender perfectamente que aquel chico que buscaba tanto no era para ella.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde lo ocurrido, Sonic caminaba por las calles de la ciudad algo extrañado.

-Hace tres semanas que no he visto a Amy, me pregunto si algo le habrá pasado. –Se dijo a él mismo mientras hacía una mueca pensativa. Justo en ese preciso instante, vio la figura de quien creía ser Amy acercándose. -¡Allí está! Le preguntaré si estuvo enferma. –Sonic corrió hacia donde se encontraba la eriza rosa, se encontraba con la compañía de Cream. –Amy, hola.

-Hola Sonic. –Respondió esta con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Dónde haz estado metida? ¿Enfermaste? –Le preguntó él un poco inquietado. –Se me hace raro no haberte visto en días, que digo… ¡En semanas! –Exclamó sorprendido.

-Estuve en mi casa, además de que estuve ocupada con algunas compras. –Le contestó sin interés. – ¿Por qué tanta pregunta junta Sonic?

-Bueno… Es que digamos que es raro para mí… Ya no correr tanto en estos días. –Le comentó dudoso.

-Ah, con que era eso. –Ahí estaba ella, parada enfrente del que creyó el gran amor de su vida, dispuesta a decirle que ya no le perseguiría más. –Es que me sentía cansada Sonic, corría tras de ti sin fundamento alguno. Solo me limitaré a decir, que tienes la vía libre para correr solo.

-¿Amy…? –No entendía lo que sucedía ¿Acaso, ese era un sueño? El erizo de púas y pelaje azul, quedó mudo y sin saber que más decir.

-Si me disculpas, Cream y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. –Amy y su mejor amiga de toda la vida, se alejaron del lugar. En la calle, ahora permanecía solo… Un erizo azul que miraba fijamente al suelo, que lloraba sin conocer la razón.

El día estaba transcurriendo con mucha normalidad. Amy Rose y Cream The Rabbit, se encontraban decorando una sala que tenía todo de color rosa. Ponían globos en el techo y serpentinas por todas partes.

-Entonces, hoy cumpleaños de la señorita Rouge ¿Verdad? –Preguntó la dulce conejita.

-Así es Cream, tengo unas ganas inmensas de darle una sorpresa. –Respondió enérgicamente la bella rosa.

-Yo también me encuentro muy entusiasmada por darle esta sorpresa. –Agregó felizmente la crema de azúcar. –Aunque a veces sea rara, la señorita Rouge es muy buena amiga.

-Tienes mucha razón Cream. –Añadió Amy con una sonrisa alegre.

Estaban embobadas con sus cosas, tanto fue el desorden que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien llevaba golpeando la puerta de afuera cómo hace más de diez minutos.

-No se ni por qué estoy haciendo esto… –Se decía a si misma la persona que se encontraba afuera.

Flashback

"-Y entonces un ratoncito por ahí, me comentó que están organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños en mi honor."

"-¿Y crees que eso me importa?"

"-Oh, vamos. No seas amargado Shadow… Mira, la persona que organiza la fiesta, es nadie más y nadie menos que la ex-enamorada del tipo ese al que llamas Faker."

"-Y repito ¿Crees que eso me importa?"

"-Ay cariño, parece que aún no logras entender. Si haces una cosita por mi, te ayudaré a que esa niña te de la clave de cómo derrotar de una vez por todas a ese pequeño azul."

"-No estarás mintiendo… Ladrona…"

"-Primero, no miento y segundo, soy una cazadora de tesoros. Hazme ese favor y arreglaré todo para ti."

"Maldita sea… Es un trato."

Fin del Flashback

-Mmm… –Bufaba para sus adentros el erizo negro. Estaba inmerso en su enojo, ya no prestaba atención a lo que aquella vampiresa le había pedido. –Me largo de aquí.

-¿Shadow…? –Antes de que pudiera marcharse, una voz suave le detuvo. –Hola, no esperaba que llegaras tan temprano ¿Tails te hizo llegar la invitación?

-¿Invitación…? –Nada, el no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que esta pequeña le estaba hablando. Sin saber que responder, dejó salir un muy serio… -No.

-Qué extraño… Estoy segura que Cream le dio todas las invitaciones a Tails… –Le dijo algo preocupada. –Pero quiero que sepas, que yo no pretendo excluirte ¿De acuerdo? Yo quería que vinieras, pues eres mi amigo también y te quiero. –Ella era simplemente un ángel, para todos derrochaba cariño y buenos sentimientos.

-Si… -Contestó el un poco intrigado. –No tienes que preocuparte por esas cosas, yo estoy bien estando solo, solo ocúpate de lo tuyo. –Terminó por decir, aunque se sentía un tanto confundido.

-¡Amy! –Gritó una vocecita a espaldas de la eriza. -¡Amy, Amy!

-¿Qué sucede Cream? –Preguntó ella muy preocupada.

-¡Olvidé darle las invitaciones a Tails! –Gritó la conejita con desespero, al parecer… Los planes para esa noche estaban totalmente arruinados.

-¡Oh no! Ya no queda tiempo… -La bella rosa, dejó escapar una pequeña lagrima de frustración al ver la situación. Ella deseaba de corazón darle esa fiesta a la vampiresa que apreciaba, ya no había solución. –Perdóname Rouge… -Dijo con resignación.

¿Qué era lo que sentía en su pecho? Era casi cómo si el lastimado fuera el. Compartía ese dolor y esa desesperación. No conocía la razón de aquello, pero intuyó que debía buscar una forma de ponerle un remedio.

-Rose… -Terminó por exclamar un poco dudoso. –Tu amiga sabe volar, ella puede salir a repartir las invitaciones…

-Pero Shadow, no puedo quedarme sola decorando la casa. –Le contestó esta sollozando.

-Yo te ayudaré. –Le dijo de manera seria. –Yo conozco los gustos de esa vampira, puedo ayudarte a que esto quede más a su imagen y acortaremos tiempo. –Terminó comentando al recordar la petición de la encuerada.

Flashback

"-Muy bien, querido. Ahora, el favorcito es el siguiente. Debes hacer que esa fiesta sea una verdadera fiesta para mí. Todo debe quedar a mi gusto."

"-¿Es en serio? ¿Ese es el gran favor que quieres a cambio?"

"-Ay por favor, te dije que era un favorcito. Además, puede que le saques el doble de provecho."

"-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"-Pues que… Pueda que acontezca, que tu salgas ganando aún más que yo"

"-Mmm…"

Fin del Flashback

-¡Muchas gracias, Shadow! –De un momento a otro, la bella rosa saltó hacia el erizo negro llena de felicidad. Le abrazó alegremente, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, mientras le decía que era el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera pedir. –Te estaré infinitamente agradecida.

-Si… -El no supo cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que alguien mostraba ese afecto hacia con el.

A espaldas de la eriza rosa, aún se encontraba la coneja que miraba pícaramente a Shadow. Él se percató de esto y cuando la vio, se dio cuenta de que esta le estaba haciendo una extraña mímica con los brazos. Le incitaba a corresponderle el abrazo a Amy. Estando totalmente confundido por la situación, no tuvo más opción que obedecer y con sus fuertes brazos, tomó delicadamente a la rosa por la cintura y la abrazó arrastrando su rostro contra su pecho.

-¡Suerte a los dos! ¡Entregaré esto lo más rápido posible! –Se le escuchó a la coneja gritar a cierta distancia ya, porque se había escabullido rápidamente por un espacio reducido de la puerta. Con esa despedida, alzó el vuelo y se perdió en el horizonte.

-Esto… Shadow… –La rosa bella muy apenada, se separó del erizo negro y se dio la media vuelta para que no viera su rostro sonrojado. –Creo que deberíamos adelantarnos ya con la decoración. Si Cream logra entregar todas las invitaciones, todos llegarán dentro de muy poco.

Amy Rose, entró nuevamente a la casa seguida por Shadow. Era la primera vez que ella lo hacía pasar, así que los primeros minutos fueron muy silenciosos, pareciera que nunca fueran a terminar. Finalmente, ella rompió el hielo con una leve tosecita. Él, le prestó atención detenidamente a lo que le iba a decir.

-Compré unos globos rosas, pero aún no termino de ponerlos. –Le dijo tímidamente.

-Creo que es mejor poner… Unos púrpuras y otros negros… -Le contestó vacilante. –Y también pienso… Que deberías sacar las serpentinas… Y poner algo así cómo una bola de disco aquí…

-No tengo más globos, pero si una bola de disco ¡Gracias! Iré a subirla, la tengo en mi sótano ¡Vuelvo en un tris! –La eriza pequeña, salió corriendo de allí muy alegre.

-Mmm… -Él se sentía raro, no sabía exactamente por qué. Se le hacía intrigante tener su estómago revuelto y esa sonrisa leve dibujada en su rostro. –Caos… Control…

-¡Shadow! ¡Mírala! ¿No es…? ¿Shadow…? –Lo buscaba con sus ojos, pero no lo encontraba, pareciera que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. – ¿Shadow?

-¿Qué quieres…? –Respondió alguien a sus espaldas, se trataba del de púas rojas que sostenía un montón de globos púrpuras y negros. –Me dijiste que no tenías… Fui a traer… -Dijo con voz seca.

-Muchas gracias… -Sonrió la eriza rosa con cálida sonrisa y los ojos llorosos. –Bueno, hora ponernos en marcha. –Dijo decididamente retomando la compostura.

Treinta minutos más y la casa estaba a punto, ellos dos juntos hacían un dúo incomparable. Ya con todo listo, se sentaron en el sofá a contemplar el resultado de su arduo trabajo.

-Ufff… Estoy agotada. –Exclamó rendida la rosa bella. –Dimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo ¿Verdad? Espero que esto haga muy feliz a Rouge. –No cabía en si de la alegría.

-Seguro… -Agregó Shadow con un poco de ironía. –Quería… Preguntarte ¿Por qué haces esto por ella…?

-Porque fue en una ocasión cómo mi Pepe Grillo. –Y al responder de esta manera, la eriza echó a reír de una manera muy dulce e infantil.

El se le quedó viendo fijamente, estaba extasiado. Jamás había presenciado tal belleza. Esa risa con voz de ángel, sus ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, su largo cabello rosa con olor a botón de cerezos, esos labios que parecían una fina porcelana. Sonrojado y extrañado se acercó a la rosa y con rápido movimiento, la tomó de las muñecas y la arrojó contra el Sofá.

-¿Qué le haces a mi mente…? –Preguntó Shadow el erizo. –No puedo dejar de mirarte… Desde que me abriste la puerta… Me he sentido extraño… -Acercó su rostro al de ella y con su fría aunque hipnotizante mirada, continuó. –Me resulta algo raro… Y fascinante, me intriga el descubrir… Por qué provocas esas reacciones en mí…

-Yo… -Ella no sabía qué responder, el fue el primer hombre en expresarle tales cosas. –Por favor… No te acerques más… -Contestó con sus mejillas encendidas.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu cara…? –Shadow, observó esa extraña coloración que tenía la belleza rosa en su rostro. –Parece que tienes una roja cereza a cada extremo… -Acto seguido, dio un par de lamidas a cada mejilla. –Dulce…

-Sha-sha-sha… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Podría decirse que el grito se escuchó en toda la manzana.

-Pero que ruidosa eres… -Algo disgustado, la dejó libré y volvió a su parte del Sofá. –Sabes dulce… Y te ves dulce… -Agregó.

-… -Ella no sabía que decir, sentía que hervía ¿Pero por qué no le golpeó con su fiel compañero "Piko-Piko Hammer"? Y por qué simplemente ¿No luchó por zafarse de las manos de aquel erizo? Ni ella misma lo entendía.

La puerta de la casa sonó y cómo una campana salvadora, Amy salió corriendo a abrirla para ver de quien se trataba. Al abrirse aquel umbral, dos caras familiares aparecieron. Blaze The Cat y Silver The Hedgehog, los primeros invitados a esta fiesta.

-¿Qué hay Amy? –Preguntó Silver quien venía tomado de la mano con Blaze.

-Muy buenas noches. –Saludó la gata con suma cortesía.

-Que bueno que llegan, pasen por favor. Busquen algún lugar para esconderse. –Se supone que era una fiesta sorpresa, así que Amy puso en marcha la escondida de sus invitados.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más personas, entre ellas: Vector, Charmi, Espio, Tails, Omega, Tikal, Shade, Sonia, Manic, Sally e incluso el Doctor Eggman.

-¿Por qué el panzón está aquí? –Preguntó Vector totalmente desubicado.

-Es porque Amy quería que celebráramos todos juntos ¿No leíste bien la invitación? –Contestó Charmi.

-Bueno, a mí qué. Con tal de que podamos acabarnos el bufet. –Respondió a fin de cuentas despreocupado.

El último en llegar fue Sonic, quien llevaba una caja de regalo en las manos.

-Escóndete, ya en poco llegan Cream y Knuckles con Rouge. –Le ordenó la anfitriona rosada.

-Si… Esto… Amy. –Iba a darle la caja que llevaba, pero cuando se pudo dar cuenta, la eriza se había ido a ocultar con su amiga Blaze y su cuñado Silver. –Bueno… Esperaré otra oportunidad.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Faker…? –Shadow, se había acercado silenciosamente a Sonic. Quería saber que se traía el "Faker azul" entre manos.

-No es de tu incumbencia. –Respondió mosqueado el erizo sónico. –Es más… Si de preguntas se trata ¿Se puede saber, qué haces tú aquí?

-Je, no es de tu incumbencia. –Shadow estaba siendo sarcástico con su rival, pero esta vez no se trataba de la misma rivalidad de siempre. Sentía que algo más se estaba poniendo en juego esa noche. –Pero… ¿Sabes? Cómo yo si soy un erizo real, seré cortés contigo. Rose me invitó, porque quería que estuviera aquí.

-Bueno, no se para qué demonios te lo pregunté. Total, no me importa si estás o no estás, me va y me viene. Yo estoy aquí por mi Ammes. –Sonic buscó escondite dejando solo a Shadow, hecho una fiera.

Pasaron los minutos, que para todos ya parecían interminables horas. Se sentía el paso del tiempo con ese incomodo silencio. "Tic-Tac" Era lo único que se lograba escuchar y claro está, unos cuantos tragos de saliva. Aunque, había algo más que se percibía en el ambiente. Dos miradas se encontraban una con la otra, cargándose cada vez más de furia. Se trataban de Shadow y Sonic, quienes se aguantaban sus ganas de pelear para no dañar esa noche tan especial y aún más, a la pequeña eriza rosa que ansiaba la llegada de sus últimos invitados.

Unos pasos afuera y unas llaves en la puerta se escucharon, todos estaban listos para saltar de su escondite. La puerta se abrió y allí por fin apareció la invitada de honor: Rouge The Bat.

"¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Rouge!"

La mirada de la vampiresa se iluminó, todo estaba perfecto. La fiesta se acomodaba totalmente a lo que ella deseaba, jamás había sentido tal felicidad en su vida. Mientras estaba embelesada con la decoración y todos quienes fueron ahí por ella, una persona dulce y gentil se le acercó con un ramo de rosas negras.

-Rouge The Bat, cómo ves… Esta fiesta es para ti y por ti. –Se trataba de Amy, quien le daba la bienvenida a su querido "Pepe Grillo". –Todos te queremos mucho, en este… Tu cumpleaños número… Ammm, me lo reservo je, te venimos a festejar y a agradecer los bellos momentos que haz pasado con nosotros. –Concluyó la belleza rosa, entregando el ramo de rosas.

"¡Felicidades!"

-Oh, cariño… No se que decir… ¡Gracias! –Rouge, se lanzó a los brazos de Amy, quien correspondió ese abrazo con suma dulzura. –Muchas gracias…

-No hay de qué… -Respondió suavemente y aún abrazando a su amiga.

-Bueno, si no les importa bellas damas. –Interrumpió un equidna rojo. -¡Es hora de Bailar!

Las luces se apagaron y la bola de disco comenzó a girar. Quienes querían festejar, se dirigieron al centro de la sala a bailar, mientras que aquellos que deseaban comer, se deleitaban una y otra vez con el bufet. Todo era diversión y risas.

-Quien iba a pensar, que para ser un simple guardián te movieras tan bien. –Exclamó coquetamente la vampiresa.

-Pues ya sabes, tengo mis secretos ocultos. –Respondió un equidna rojo y tomándola por la cadera, comenzaron a girar mientras bailaban.

-¡Estoy muy feliz de que Rouge la esté pasando bien! –Gritó con emoción una eriza rosada que bailaba junto a una coneja color crema.

-Pues todo es gracias a ti Amy, mantente orgullosa. –Con alegría respondió.

-Pues no solo gracias a mi, Shadow ayudó mucho, Cream. –Ahí fue cuando la eriza paró en seco. ¿En dónde se encontraba Shadow?

-¿Pasa algo Amy? –Preguntó su mejor amiga.

-¿En dónde está Shadow? –La belleza rosa, parecía estar preocupada, pues no lo había visto en un buen rato.

-No te preocupes. –Rió Cream. –Mira hacia allá. –Y señalando, apuntó directo al bufet. Ahí se encontraba Shadow al lado de Eggman y Vector, atascándose toda la comida.

-Parece que quedó hambriento después de decorar. –Contestó la eriza rosa bastante aliviada y algo sonrojada. –Iré a acompañarle un rato Cream. –La pequeña belleza rosada, dispuso camino hacia la mesa del Bufet, pero de repente algo la detuvo.

-Amy… –Un erizo azul, trataba de llamar la atención de la que comprendió finalmente, era la chica de sus sueños. –Necesitaba hablarte de una cosa importante ¿Te importaría bailar conmigo?

-Bueno, si dices que es importante. –Amy, se dirigió al centro de la sala en compañía de Sonic The Hedgehog. –Y bien ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? –Preguntó mientras bailaba junto a el.

-No se cómo empezar. –Le respondió este. –Pero creo que esto puede decir más que las palabras salidas de mi boca. –Y le entregó la caja que llevaba consigo.

-¿Es para mi…? –Ella no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía ¿Por qué le daban un regalo, si la fiesta era para Rouge? –Bueno, si es así… Muchas gracias por el detalle. –Y sin más que decir, la abrió.

Ante sus ojos, un brillante collar con un colgante en forma de corazón apareció, a su lado una notita: _"Lo siento si te hice sufrir, mi dulce Ammes… Se que tal vez no sea el momento adecuado para pedirte esto, pero ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"._

Justo antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, el erizo rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso.

-Oh, tremendo espectáculo que nos están brindando. –Dijo un cocodrilo con una pierna de pollo en el hocico.

-Rose... –Shadow presenció aquel instante detenidamente. No sabía que decir, su mente estaba en blanco, lo único que sabía… Era que su mirar estaba fijo en aquel beso que se le hizo eterno.

-Cierra la boca, que se te va a meter una mosca. –Exclamó el cocodrilo, haciéndolo salir de su trance.

-Mmm. -¿Qué debía hacer? Sentía un ardor en su estómago y un dolor punzante en su pecho. No entendía por qué se sentía afectado y no encontrando respuesta a sus males, dijo. –Tanta gente en un solo lugar me está sofocando, iré a afuera a tomar aire.

Shadow, tomó sus guantes que se había sacado para no ensuciarlos y se los puso. Luego, salió de ahí sin ser percibido por alguna persona. Ya afuera, subió al techo de la casa y se dispuso a contemplar la bella Luna cómo ya era su costumbre.

-No entiendo la razón… Me pregunto ¿Qué es esto que siento? –Poniendo su mano sobre su pecho y cerrando sus ojos, dibujó la imagen de aquella bella rosa que le tenía confundido. –Rose… Eres tan común y al tiempo tan peculiar… ¿Qué es lo que le haces a mi mente…?

Adentro de la casa, dos erizos se encontraban fundidos en un beso. Uno volaba de la felicidad, el otro… Se sentía humillado. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de haberse sentido cómo un simple pañuelo usado? ¿Debía ceder y hacer caso a sus ya casi extintos sentimientos? ¿O hacer lo que ese día no hizo con otro erizo?

-¡Suéltame! –Se escuchó un grito lleno de enfado y cargado de dolor. – ¿Qué piensas que soy yo? ¡¿Un plato de segunda mano?! ¡Estás muy equivocado! Yo… Yo te quiero Sonic The Hedgehog, pero no es el mismo querer de antes ¡Toma tu mugroso collar! –La belleza rosa, le aventó aquel colgante llena de furia, sus ojos esmeraldas no tenía ese hermoso brillo de antes, parecían estar nublados y humedecidos. En su interior, tenía un choque de emociones.

Su corazón se quebró, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a borbotones. Desolado, el erizo azul tomó el collar que había comprado con tanto cariño y dándose media vuelta, se marchó del lugar destrozado y sin esperanzas. Amy, la chica que todos querían… Se dejó vencer por sus sentimientos y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡¿Por qué?! –Lloraba desconsolada. – ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir de esta manera…?

Nadie decía nada, reinaba de nuevo el silencio. Todos se sentían mal por la escena que recién había acontecido, unos por Sonic y otros por Amy. Aquel ambiente fiestero, era ahora uno deprimente.

Unos pasos se escucharon y enfrente de la bella rosa, una mano apareció.

-Levántate. –Dijo con su voz seria aquel erizo negro.

Ella, levantó su rostro envuelto en lágrimas y miró a quien le prestaba ayuda directo a los ojos. Esa persona, tenía tendida su mano en espera de que ella la tomara. Un poco dudosa, le dio la suya y la estrechó con fuerza, un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo. Él la levantó suavemente y con una de sus manos, retiró esas amargas lágrimas de su rostro de porcelana.

-Muchas gracias… –La eriza con un leve sonrojo, formó una tierna sonrisa.

-Muñecos. –Interrumpió una mujer encuerada. –Deberían salir un poco ¿No les parece? La noche está muy agradable para quedarse aquí adentro. –Con ambas manos, comenzó a empujar a los dos erizos y finalmente, los aventó por la puerta trasera cerrándola tras de si.

-Esto… Gracias. –Dijo la belleza rosa aún sonrojada. –Aunque es una tristeza que nos botaran de la fiesta… ¿Será que Rouge se enojó porque peleé?

-No es eso. –El erizo la miró y le hizo entender que Rouge no los había sacado por aquel motivo. –Esa ladrona… Suele siempre tener pensamientos raros en su cabeza, no hay por qué prestarle atención a su extraña forma de actuar.

-Pensándolo bien, tienes mucha razón. –Ella se echó a reír con esa sonrisa angelical que la caracterizaba.

-Mmm… –Él, permanecía callado y solo observaba cómo la felicidad invadía a la chica, ella había regresado a normalidad. Se sintió bien consigo mismo y sin darse cuenta, dejó que una sonrisa muy dulce se le dibujara en sus labios.

-Shadow… ¡Mírate! –La eriza estaba asombrada, era la primer vez que lo veía sonreír. –Estás sonriendo ¡Se te ve muy bien, Shadow!

Él al notarlo, puso su expresión seria de nuevo, se sentía un poco avergonzado. Ella en cambio, se le acercó con cierta mirada maliciosa. Sin decir nada, atacó al erizo negro con una ráfaga de cosquillas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vuelve a sonreír! –Gritaba con mucho ánimo, mientras trataba de encontrarle un punto de risas a ese chico serio.

-Je… –Fue lo único que pudo decir, ese fue el comienzo unas grandes carcajadas. -¡Ajajajaja!

-¡Eso ríe, ríe! –Ella disfrutaba de oír esa risa, era simplemente mágica. Era cómo escuchar una voz varonil y sensual con el encanto y ternura de un pequeño niño.

-Ya… ¡Basta! –De repente, él la apartó y tomándola por las muñecas, la arrojó al suelo quedando ambos de nuevo en la misma posición que hace algunas horas. –Que indecente eres… Haciéndome eso a mí… ¿Quién te crees…? –Acercó su rostro al de ella, el cual se encontraba tan rojo cómo un tomate. –Nadie me hace eso… Y se sale con la suya…

-Por favor, no te acerques más. –Repitió la chica. Su corazón iba a mil, pareciera que se iba a salir de su pecho. –Si no piensas soltarme, al menos quédate quieto en donde estás.

-¿Por qué me pides eso…? Debería ser yo quien esté haciendo exigencias... –Le comentó con su voz seca.

-¿Y tú por qué, eh? –Contestó ella molesta. – ¿Solo porque me tienes aprisionada así bajo de ti? Más bien la pregunta sería ¿QUIÉN TE CREES TÚ?

-Mmm… Eres una rosa con espinas. –Sin hacerle caso, acercó su rostro más al de ella. –Ya que estamos en un interrogatorio, pregunto… ¿Por qué no te has soltado tú…? Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que tienes las fuerzas para hacerlo…

Silencio, ya parecía ser lo típico del día. Él, esperaba esa respuesta, tenía su mirada fija en la de ella. La chica por su parte, estaba muda, no podía articular una respuesta ¿Por qué? Porque lamentablemente y a su vergüenza, ese erizo de púas rojas tenía razón.

-Hasta callada me tienes confundido. –Él también se sentía cómo ella, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. –Tu rostro… De nuevo está de ese color… Y tus labios… Brillan, cómo si fueran una estrella en el cielo… Me causan curiosidad… -Apretándola más contra el suelo, acercó su boca hacia la de ella.

-No… Por favor… –La respiración se le aceleró y su cuerpo se relajó, ella a pesar de negarse a lo que estaba sintiendo, parecía estarlo disfrutando.

Nuevamente recibía un beso esa noche, uno que le hacía feliz. Estaba extasiada, en su corazón algo le decía que la persona que estaba allí con ella, era el amor de su vida. Era extraño, los dos eran totalmente distintos. Él, un erizo callado y solitario y ella, una eriza eufórica y amigable. Tal vez esa frase "Los opuestos se atraen" Quedaba perfecta para lo que acababa de pasar.

-Mi pecho… Siento raro en él… Fue por lo que te hice ¿O no? –Le preguntó el chico separándose de ella y sentándose a su lado.

-Si… -La bella rosa, se sentó junto a él del mismo modo y miró hacia el cielo contemplando el firmamento. –Hoy me preguntaste, que qué te hacía en tu mente… No supe responder, porque sentía algo parecido y me daba vergüenza Shadow… -Se acurrucó y fijó su mirada en el suelo. –Yo… A nadie jamás le llamé la atención… Siempre corrí tras de Sonic y nunca me abrí con alguien más. Creo que para todos, soy solo una persona tonta.

-Yo no creo eso, siempre te preocupaste por los demás… E incluso, me demostraste lo bello de las personas del mundo en el ARK… -Le respondió poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. –Todos te aprecian, por ser la persona tan tierna que eres…

-Muchas gracias… –Amy, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie. Caminó unos pasos hacia el frente dándole la espalda y mirando hacia arriba nuevamente, dijo. –Todos me importan y los quiero mucho ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que ya es hora de volver a correr. –Diciendo estas palabras, la rosa se giró y lo miró con la ternura que la caracterizaba.

Shadow se levantó también, caminó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sonrojados e iniciaron su propia carrera con un tierno beso.

"_Luz de Luna de brilla… ¡Con tu enorme sonrisa!_

_El silencio se va lejos de este lugar_

_Pues eres la persona_

_¡Que sigo en mis locos sueños…!"_

FIN


End file.
